The Angels Know Best
by music-is-luv
Summary: Crossover with Inuyasha. But I promise this one'll be different! I hope. SasuxNaru. Inux? Adventure fic!
1. Second Chances

_-Flashback-_

_Thinking_

"Talking"

**Kyuubi Talking**

-------

Running.

That was all that was on the mind of Uzumaki Naruto.

Tears streamed down his face as he thought of all the shocked faces back at his home. Well, his formor home. He'd only let it slip once. It wasn't even anything major.

_-Yeah, I gotta go too. The Old Fox gets real mad when I stay up late.-_

Naruto blinked hard, tears rapidly falling down his face. Well, it was Sasuke and Sakura he was talking about. _Of course they'd figure it out_, he thought bitterly. He gasped as he tripped over a tree root and landed in a small clearing surrounded by half green and half brown leaves. He layed on his face and laughed softly into the grassy forest floor. He was always a clumsy idiot. Looks like Sasuke was right. He spit some of the leaves out of his mouth half-heartedly.

"Sasuke..." He whispered. It hurt. He loved Sasuke. He loved Sasuke more than life itself, and the look on his face when he figured out he was the Kyuubi-bearer was too much. He loved him so much. Sasuke had to had felt something for him too, right? His heart fluttered lightly. _Yeah! I mean, he came back didn't he? Maybe he doesn't hate me! Maybe he...he just--_

"Stop it!" Naruto rolled onto his back, clutching his head. He sighed and slowly let his hands down. "He hates you now..." he said to himself. "You're nothing but a monster. A horrible pathetic monster." He winced slighty as he felt the first few sprinkles hit his face. He sat up and leaned against a tree trunk. It's wasn't fair! It wasn't his fault! WHY did it have to be him? He didn't ask for the Kyuubi!

"WHY!" He screamed at the sky. "WHY ME! WHAT DID I DO? WHY!" Naruto screamed. He screamed and screamed until his voice was hoarse. "W-" He sobbed, "-Why me..." He looked down at his lap. Naruto eyes narrowed as he saw the pouch on his hip. He got to his knees and reached in his kunai pouch.

"It's time to end this." He choked out through his abused throat. He pressed the blade to his wrist. "I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you, Sasuke." And with as much force as he could muster...he cut. He sliced his wrist hard and deep. Deep beyond repair. Much like his heart. The blood burst with the force of a river. He smiled as he stared at the red liquid gushing out of him. He soon lost too much blood and slumped to the floor. He could feel the Kyuubi trying to heal the wound but he knew she wouldn't be able to heal it fast enough.

"Hello there." A voice said and Naruto gasped softly. This voice was beautiful. It sounded like the tinkling of a stream but, at the same time, the sound of a roaring waterfall. Like the sound of a volcano...but, still, like the sound of a small fire. Naruto shifted his head slightly to look. _Who...who could have such a beatifully voice? _He thought through his dazed mind.

The blood loss was begginning to effect his mind and his vision was blurring but he could see clear enough. There, next to him was a woman. She wore no cloths but vines and fall colored leaves covered most of her small body. She had the wings of a butterfly, with different shades of green. Her dark auburn hair was long and silky and went down to her waist. She knelt down next to him and picked up his injured arm.

"Well now," she smiled at him, "This simply won't do, will it?" She stood back and lifted her palms to Naruto. Naruto body started glowing a bright green color and his body slowly lifted in the air. Out of the cornor of his eye, he saw his wound closing.

"W-why?" He asked weakly. She smiled at him. A smile that was more beatiful than the sky and and stars. The moon and the sun.

"Because everyone deserves a second chance." Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, allowing the warmth and comfort of the woman's aura to lull him to sleep. She smiled tenderly at him and brushed a few stray strands of hair away from his face. "Sleep well, my little Naruto. Tommorow, a whole new adventure awaits you." She backed away from him and extended her hands once again. The green light slowly engulfed Naruto more and more until only the light was left and soon that drifted away like wind blowing away the mist.

"Good luck, my son."

She walked away toward the trees and right as she was about to enter, her body faded away and left no trail behind. And all that was left to show that anything happened, was Naruto's dirty, smudged headband.

The wind picked up the leaves off the ground and layed them over it. Far away, the sound of barking could be heard. Sasuke was coming, He would get here...but he would find he was too late.

Or maybe...


	2. We're Having Fajitas Tonight!

Alright peeps. This is where the funny comes in. This story is going to be pretty random and stupid, but it's also going to be serious and adventure...y. So, like, YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Laugh and cry and all that purple popcorn. This chapter isn't going to be too funny. I had to get some things out of the way. And by the way, that was noooooot naruto's mom. I was just gonna let everyone figure it out but it's irking. You'll figure out who she is later. Just know that she's NOT his mummy.

I'm only doing this once. I mean for the whoolle story. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha. Why do we put these things up again? If you actually think we DO own ANYTHING then you're outside of your tree. Geez.

SONG OF THE CHAPTER!  
You make me happy.-JoJo

* * *

"Oiiii," A blonde boy around the age of 15 groaned, "What the hell happened?" he asked himself. He sat up, rubbing his head, and looked around. "Where am I?" All around him were tall trees, stretching beyond his line of vision. To his left was a small stream where a squirrel was washing his face.

Water.

Well, now. There's a clever idea. The boy crawled over to the stream, sending the squirrel scattering away in a flash. He cupped some water, sipping gratefully, and splashed the rest onto his face.

"Ahh, that hit the spot," He stood up and looked around. "Where am I?" And then a thought occurred. "Who am I again?"

* * *

The blonde walked through the forest. Occasionally a small animal would come up to him, sensing no danger, sniff him and then scurry off, giggling. The blonde, for that was all he had to refer to himself as, was greatly surprised that the animals were not afraid of him, as they were of other people. He smiled as a smallish squirrel climbed up onto his shoulder and sat as if he belonged there, glaring at the world.

_Well, he sure is a confident little guy. I'll give him that_, Blondie thought, smiling as he poked the squirrel lightly. He laughed when the squirrel seemed to shake his little paw at him in indignation. _Arrogant little bugger, too. Like someone I...The boy's grinned faded,...know? Someone I know..._

"Hmm." He shrugged and kept on walking.

**_!!SNAP!!_**

A twig snapped behind him. He spun around and it was only then that he noticed the forest was oddly still and quiet. He heard rustling in the trees to his left and turned around to see a boar of unheard of size step toward him, huffing.

"Uhm," the boy pulled at his collar nervously, speaking to the squirrel, "Are boars supposed to be that size?" The squirrel shrugged and then sighed. He put one hand on the boy's cheek and with the others made and 'adios' salute. And with that, the squirrel ran off.

"Hey! Damn you, George! We were going to go to MEXICO together!!!!" The boy turned around and gulped. "Uhm, heh heh. N-nice piggy?" The boar roared at him with glowing red eyes. "Uhm...See ya!" The blonde ran off into the trees to the right and heard the boar huff loudly and charge after him. The boy didn't know how he did but, he suddenly launched himself high up into a tree. The boy paused.

_How the HELL did I do that??_

_**Hey, Kit. Behind you**_.

_What the he--_ The boy didn't get to finish his sentence as the boar rammed into tree. "Ah, shoot!" he cried as he fell. He attempted to land on his hands and knees as a reflex but fell to the ground on his stomach on impact(1). "Gyarrrrrggggghhh!!!!!"

**_Kit!_**

The boar had heard him fall and was turned towards him.

"This doesn't look good..."

**_Looks life fun to me._**

"Are you being sarcastic?"

**_Yeup._**

"When in doubt, be an asshole. Good logic."

**_Thank you. I pride myself on it._**

The boar got bored with the blonde talking to himself and, with a roar, charged. So the boy said the only thing one could say in a situation like this.

"Well, crap." The boar scooped him up with his long tusks and tossed him in the air. Oh, so it's bean-bag time again.

_**Hey, Kit.**_

_Yeah?_

_**This...Is going...To suck.**_

_Sigggggh. I know._

* * *

Inuyasha lay back in the branches of Goshinboku, his hands behind his head and one leg hanging to the side. His white puppy ears twitching every now and then, searching for signs of any trouble. The wind ruffled his pure snow white hair and, barely awake, used a clawed hand to brush a few srands away from his face. He blurrily opened his eyes and yawned, stretching his arms above his head and pushing his leg out as far as it could go. He opened one amber eye and drowsily rubbed the other. He sat up and looked across the forest. It was so calm. So peaceful.

So damn boring.

The hanyou sighed. Things had been rather dull lately. Naruko had shown his ugly face in a couple of weeks. Kagome had decided to catch up at┘what was that place called┘? Skull? Anyway, that's where she went and Sango, Miroku and Shippou had gone into the village to help an orphanage take care of some kids. Freaking saints, is what they were. So now Inuyasha was stuck, all alone, in a big tree, with nothing else to do but relay the reasons he was there to himself.

Yeup. Definitely bored.

Again he sighed and hopped off the tree. He might as well go find something to eat. Jumping through the trees, he checked the watch Kagome gave him. Yes, she taught him how to tell time. Anyway, she said she would back today and 10. Which would be in approximately...Inuyasha sighed. 4 hours.

"Well, crap." Whoa, that was supposed to be in thought-italics. "Arrrrrgghh!!!!" Oh, so it wasn't him... "AAAHHH!!!!" Another scream brought Inuysha's slightly wondering thoughts back to the matter at hand. Unsheathing Tetsaiga(2), he charged toward where the scream had come from from. He came across a possessed boar and a human blonde kid. The boy was knocked out in a tattered mess on the ground. The boar was getting ready to trample him and Inuyasha attacked, cutting right through it's skull. And somewhere, in the back of his mind, a voice screamed: WE'RE HAVING FAJITAS TONIGHTT!!!!

What the hell were fudgitas???

Inuyasha shook his headand knelt next to the blonde, ears twitching as he checked for breathing. "So he's alive," he murmered, "Lucky kid." He sighed. He was going to have to take him to Kaede's. He threw the boy over his shoulder, noting in the back of his head how bizarrely dressed the boy was.

3 hours and 17 minutes.

----------------------------  
(1) ewhhhh. Ouchieeeeeee.  
(2) -shifty eyes- err...

ALLLRIGHTY FOLKS!!! That's it! Review! REVIEW OR YOU SHALL DIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!...Okay, maybe not all of THAT but...The story WILL suffer! SUFFERRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. It's A Chicken

Just letting you guys know. There will be yaoi for Inuyasha. Don't think it's InuNaru, though. Hmmm….that would be interesting, though. Take a wild guess who Inu's gonna be yaoi-ing with? Also, also. Read mai otha storehhhhhs. I likes them!!! I likes them a looooot! READ THEM!!! It'll make me feel fuzzeh. I write more when I'm fuzzeh!!! Not really. But I do get motivated when I get lots of reviews for ANY story. So review biotchez. xD

SONG OF THE CHAPTER!

Grace Kelly -Mika

* * *

" Inuyasha, is that a child ye have with ye?"

"No, it's a chicken." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kaede ignored it, used to the hanyou's rude remarks.

"Set the child down, there." She said, pointing to a mat. Inuyasha grunted and did as she said. Inuyasha frowned at the boy. He was so…weird looking. Like he was from a different world. Different from his, different from Kagome's. And his face….Inuyasha thought he was very pretty for a boy. And he was. His face had thinned down over the years. His eyelashes grew thicker and longer, to the point of looking girly. His hair was slightly longer and had a kind of orange-ish tint to it. Inuyasha suddenly felt the urge to poke him. So he did. He lightly traced his fingers over the whisker-like marks that marred his cheeks. What a strange kid. And for some reason, he looked like there were too large lumps on either side of his head. What was that all about? Sango, Miroku, and Shippou walked in. Inuyasha quickly snatched his hand back.

"Inuyasha?? What's that? Is that a kid?!?" Shippou asked, jumping to the hanyou's shoulder. Inuyasha rolled his eyes again. Why does everyone keep asking such an obvious question?

"Keh."

"Oh, Kami-sama! What happened to him, Inuyasha?!" Sango asked, kneeling next to the boy.

"He got attacked by a boar-youkai."

"A BOAR? He's lucking to still have all his body parts!!"

"Keh." _Wouldn't have had 'em much longer if I hadn't gotten there_, Inuyasha mentally grimaced.

Miroku kneeled down next to the boy and frowned. Inuyasha gave him a wary look.

"What are you frowning for, monk?" Inuyasha asked, gruffly. The monk looked, startled that anyone else was there. He had been deep in thought.

"Inuyasha, the boy has a…strange aura about him. It's human but also……demonic."

"So he's a hanyou?" Inuyasha sniffed, "He doesn't smell like one."

"No, that's what's so strange about it. It's not a hanyou's aura. It's just a human aura and a youkai aura. I've never…." He trailed off. He'd never seen anything like this before. The boy had two auras? That was completely unheard of. Maybe Kaede would know something about it. If they group was clueless about something, Keade usually knew about it. He'd ask her later on. He'd also have to question the boy when he woke up. This new discovery intrigued him. He had to know more.

"Whatever." Inuyasha stood, "Goshinboku. Get me if he wakes up or that women gets back. Keh." Inuyasha leapt into the trees. Shippou poked the boy's face. Sango picked him up and scolded him.

1 hour and 10 minutes

* * *

Kagome skipped down to her house. She was happy. She scored a perfect score on her history test! She was one happy little bunny! Still, she couldn't wait to get back to the gang. It'd been too long and she missed her friends. 

And Inuyasha. Whatever the hell he was to her.

Hojo had given her some chocolates today, too! They were from America. A Cookies&Cream Hershey bar and Reese's Peanut Butter Cup. She'd especially loved the Reese's. She was almost home. She hadn't packed anything for her trip to the past yet. Oh well. It wouldn't take too long.

30 minutes

* * *

Kaede had just finished cleaning the boy's wounds and put a damp cloth over his head. She sighed. This sensed the boy was going to do something. Something big. Something was going to happen and it was going to be because if this child. There was no doubt in her mind. The only question she had was, what was going to happen now? Shippou suddenly shot out the door. 

"KAGOME'S HERE!!!!!" He screamed. Sango smiled and got up, following after the kit. Miroku sighed.

"I'll go get Inuyasha." He walked out the door. He took his time about going to the tree. That boy. His aura was still bothering him. It wasn't a evil aura but it was so….bizarre. It just wasn't normal. Well, the whole of their group wasn't normal anyway, but this was weird even for them. Miroku was very anxious for the boy to wake up. He wondered where this strange boy was from…

"Monk? Whaddya want?"

"Oh!" Miroku was startled out of his thoughts. "Kagome is here."

"Keh," Inuyasha jumped from the tree, "Let's go." When they met up with the others, they were already almost to Keade's.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed. Inuyasha winced.

"Don't be so loud, wench!" He growled. Kagome glared then suddenly smiled. Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously.

"You know what, Inuyasha? I'm so happy, I'm going to forget you even said that. So what's new here?" She asked. The others shared a look. "What?" Shippou smiled.

"Well, the new kid's new." He said.

* * *

Oh mai! What is this? Another chapter? How did THAT happen???? Man, our internet got turned off, my dad's hogging the T.V., and all my friends are at work. I had nothing better to do than catch up on my stories. xD Anyways, I don't have a lot to say. I wasted most of my blabbing on mai otha stories. Which I want you to read, by the way. I'm about to let the dog in the house. She keeps scratching the door, poor thing. 

…….

There you go, Moca. Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl? You are! Yes you are! Yes you are!

Have you ever noticed that when people talk to dogs they instantly become retarded??? Anyways. Review for me. I work faster when I have a lot of reviews.


	4. What's In A Name

Alrighty, folks!! Here's your update. It isn't that great. It's late and my ass hurts so...yeah. I'm making an excuse. Deal with it. Also, also, read that 'Happy Hunting' thing. It's not a story. But I'm cancelling all my other stories and I'm gonna start a new one.

I actually think I'm going to keep this one. It doesn't suck as hard as the rest. So please read it and review and stuff. So, Sasuke's mentioned up in 'dis bitch. Interesting, no? Also, I love how I made Tsunade punk everybody. :D Haha!

Naruto centric at first. Which means Naruto won't be named since he doesn't know his name.

Song Of The Chapter

Spinners - It Takes A Fool

**(MY BREAKER NEVER WORKS SO BREAK BITCH)**

If you have a lot of brothers and sisters, this has probably happened to you at least one time in your life. All of you fall asleep in the living room. Maybe you were watching a movie, maybe you were waiting for your parents to get home, or maybe you were all just scared, but for whatever reason, you all fell asleep in the living room. And then you wake up. And you know deep in the very spleen of your soul that it's still in the middle of the night. But for some strange reason, all the lights are on and there's just so much NOISE and all you want is to go back to sleep. But it's just so LOUD and BRIGHT and no body will just SHUT UP and you want to cry from the frustration and just KILL someone!!

The boy's eyes snapped open. He heard all the voices and it was too bright for him to be dead.

"Maybe he's from some other continent?"

"Uh...no."

"Maybe he's from my era?"

"Don't think so."

"No one asked what you think Inuyasha!"

"No one CARES what you asked for, wench!"

"TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!!"

"NO!!" The blonde groaned. Maybe if he ignored it, it would go away and he could go back to sleep.

"If you don't take it back right now I'm going to sit you into the next era!!" It wasn't working.

"Keh, whatever, wench." The injured boy didn't know who was talking or what they were talking about but he was getting pissed. He sat up and screamed.

"GAAHHH!! GOD WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!?" He groaned and let his body fall back on the futon.

"Hey Inuyasha...I think he's awake."

"No shit?" The one called Inuyasha scoffed.

"Here child." Mentioned boy opened his mouth as someone poured some liquid into it. He gulped it down and weakly wiped his mouth.

"Hey kid, you okay?"

"Nnng.." Surprisingly enough, he felt some of his strength returning. He sat up. "Uhhhh..." Okay, he DEFINATELY didn't know this place. It looked like he was in a hut. It was oldish looking and filled with shelves stocked with Kazekage knew what. He was laying on a straw futon and he had a huge pain in his neck.

"Kid?" The fact that someone had asked him something finally registured in his head. The blonde figured he better give them some form of intelligent answer.

"uhhhhhhhh..."

"I think I found out what's wrong with him!!" He looked down and saw some fox kid. Umm...what??

"What, Shippou?" Another woman asked.

"I think...he may be...retarded." That earned the fox kid a bop on the head from that Inuyasha guy.

"Keh, thanks for that, idiot."

"Ummm...who're you?" He asked, brain still a little foggy. He tried to force his mind into processing. Okay, Inuyasha guy. Had...ears?? He was wearing some weird red cosplay outfit. Probably a nerd, what with the bleached hair. That girl he was arguing with looked like a civilian in highschool, judging by the outfit. She had black hair and brown eyes. She generally had the 'nice girl' vibe going on. The fox kid -Shippou?- was...a mutant of some sort?? He had a tail and fox ears, right? So...either he was mutant, or a cosplayer with SKILLZ. With a 'z'. There other woman was older than that highschool chick. Same hair and same eyes, generally. She was wearing a weird spandexy thing and she seemed like a TenTen type girl. Nice until provoked.

"Oh, where are our manners! I'm Miroku." Said a man. Blondie hadn't noticed this guy. He was the only one that hadn't spoken so far. He was wearing a monk's robe. Weird. And was carrying a..staff. That was kind of lame.

"I'm Kagome!"

"I'm Shippou!! Hiya!!"

"I'm Sango. Very nice to meet you."

"Keh." Inuyasha, it appeared, was far too cool to introduce himself.

"Ugh," Kagome rolled her eyes and pointed at him offhandedly, "that's Inuyasha. He's always that way."

"I'm Kaede, child." The boy flinched when some random person plopped down next to him. He recognized the voice.

"You're...whos been taking care of me...?" He asked.

"Yes, child." Kaede smiled kindly. "And it's been no picnic, mind ye." She chuckled.

"Oh..." He said. Then he suddenly smiled. "Well hi everyone! My name is..."

"...Your name is..?" Miroku prompted.

"Uhm..."

"Keh, kid, it's not like he asked you to explain the Quadratic Theory. He just asked you your name."

"No need to be rude, Inuyasha," Kagome scolded. "And what the heck to you know about the Quadratic Formula?"

"That's not the situation at hand, wench! Kid, just tell us your name."

"Uhmmm...I don't...know??" The kid smiled and tilted his head in a Tohru-esque fashion.

"Well, shit."

**(BREAK ME)**

Sasuke sat in a room filled with various ninja, anbu, rookie, and any other type. He couldn't be bothered to speak so he let the others give the report and chose to not be the outlet of Tsunade's rage.

"What do you mean you can't find him?!"

"We followed him into a clearing and his suddenly dissappeard, Hokage-sama." Some random person responded.

"WHAT THE--" Tsunaded sighed heavily and plopped down into her seat. She took a chug of sake and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Do you know what this means?" Silence. "It means that Kyuubi is out there unsupervised!! Do you KNOW what could HAPPEN?!" Silence. "No, I suppose you morons don't. Look, you will find Naruto. Not only because he is the Kyuubi, but because I like Naruto and if he is not found I will be PISSED! YOU IDIOTS ARE DISMISSED!!" Sasuke calmly walked out as the others ran.

It didn't matter what any of them did. Sasuke knew they wouldn't find him. So tonight he would pack up and leave. Orochimaru knew just about every jutsu there was. If anyone knew how he could get to Naruto, it'd be that bastard.

And Sasuke WOULD get to Naruto. He was a Uchiha, and he REFUSED to just give him up.

**(WHY DOESN'T MY FLUCKING BREAKER EVER WORK??)**

Oh noes! D: Sasuke's going to OrochiMicheal!! NOOOO!! But, kudos to his determination to get Naru-chan back! :D

And, oh you'll love what happens to Sasuke. Trust. I haven't started it but the IDEA I have for him CRACKSME UP!! xDD Haha. Well, I hope it'll be as funny as it is in my head.

lol. REVIEW PLEASEEEE!! :) Tell me if this chapter sucks. I think I might rewrite it.


	5. I Am Kyuubi And I Rock

Punch me. I totally deserve it. Plus, I don't think this chapter makes up for this. It's short and didn't even get to the good part. But, hey, gotta start somewhere, right? Plus, it's 12:05 at night. Cut me some slack.

Okay, don't because I suck and don't deserve it, but these are the excuses,people.

Song of the chapter: When the Day Met the Night by **Panic! At the Disco **(I am in fucking love with the lyrics to this song)

LONG AUTHER'S NOTE!!

Sorry if I spelled this wrong. My spell check is afucking retard and won't work anymore, the ass. Also, as much as I don't like Kagome, this isn't going to be one of those 'no one likes her and everyone wants her dead but she stays with them longer so they can end it violently' stories because it makes the story seem a little trashy, doesn't it? And I deff don't want that. Also, after reading this you will discover I suck at battle scenes, so if anyone would be kind enough to team up with me that'd be great!!

"Dialouge."

_Regular thoughts of anyone thinking._

_**Kyuubi's talking to Naru**_

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: Btw, **(these will be Kyuubi's private thoughts) **and _**"This is Kyuubi talking THROUGH Naru."**_

Also, I want to give a special shout out to ShatteredMirrorsOfTrust for acutally figuring out who or what that chick was in the first chapter!! Well, at least part of it. So YAY FOR HER/HIM!!

* * *

A shadow lept noiselessly across a clearing, a dark silhouette against a faintly lit sky. The shadow dropped down to the ground from a tree. The figure pulled a mask made to be a raven from his face and sighed. In front of him stood a stone building in ruins, but he knew it was not so. With a few hand signs the illusion shimmered and suddenly the stones began to noiselessly pick themselves up and put themselves in the correct places, revealing the stone building as it should be: a tall, powerful building, practically radiating creepiness. The boy—no man-- sighed. He supposed it was that bastard Orichimaru's fault. He blanked his face and walked calmly through the large wooden doors.

Some random unimportant ninja aimed a sword at his neck, silently demanding a name and a purpose. Sasuke barely resisted rolling his eyes. He could kill this man in two seconds.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He did roll his eyes when the man immediately dropped his sword and stepped backwords. "Where is Orichimaru?"

"He is busy at the moment," Kabuto stepped out from a shadow. Creep. "But you can wait for him in his quaters." Sasuke nodded and followed with Kabuto started walking away. Kabuto showed him to a room. "Dont touch anything." Sasuke scoffed. He wasn't a child. Kabuto narrowed his eyes and Sasuke rolled his, nodding, if only to get the guy to leave him alone. Kabuto glared a second longer and left to fetch the Snake Bastard. Sasuke looked around.

The room was a good size, not small but not large, and seem to be overflowing with books and unsual objects with a large oak desk in the middle littered with scrolls. He supposed this was Orichimaru's treasury. Why would the man let him in here unattended? Probably to 'seduce him' with his powerful artifacts. With a mental shrug, he began to look around the room. He went to the book shelf and picked up a large black book. He looked over it a second—No title?--before opening to a random page. Page 52: the history and architecture of Hogwarts School of Wizardry. He 'hmph'ed and put it back in.

He continued on and picked up skinny spiral notebook. Death Note? After reading a few pages he shoved in back in the shelf. Creepy. Not that he'd admit it creeped him out. He was far too stoic for that. Brushing off a shiver he walked to the other side of the room. Hmm?? What was that in the corner. He walked over and picked it up. It was jar and in was what looked like a—it looked like an ordinary beaded necklace? Why would he keep this hunk of junk?? He read the label. 'Rosary Necklace—Fuedal Japan'.

_Open it.... _

The fuck?! Sasuke whirled around, but no one was there.

_Pick me up..._

Sasuke looked at the jar. Something is wrong here.

_OPEN IT!! OPEN IT NOW!!!_

"Gah!!" It was so loud!! It hurt!! Sasuke threw the jar on the floor and just about ran out of the room.

_Naruto is waiting..._

He stopped. What? He walked back and saw the broken glass on the floor, the necklace a little ways off.

_Pick me up...._

The voice was so gentle now. It was screaming painfully loud earlier. He slowly approached, kneeling down. He reached out for it slowly.

_All you have to do...._

His hand was closer.

_Is touch me..._

His hand paused.

_Pick me up.... (1)_

His hand started to pull back.

_DO IT** NOW**!!!_

"Ahh!!" And with almost a war cry, he grabbed it.

_Good boy.._

A blinding white light.

* * *

"You have to remember SOMETHING, brat."

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU NO, DAMMIT! GET OFF MY BACK!!"

"YOU DON'T JUST MAGICALLY APPEAR PLACES WITH NO MEMORIES, IDIOT!!"

"WELL OBVIOUSLY YOU DO BECAUSE I JUST DID, JACKASS!!"

Inuyasha and the blonde kid continued to argue. They'd been at it for awhile, basically repeating the same conversation over and over. The rest of the gang sat down just outside of Kaede's hut eating the food Kagome brought and watched.

"So...What do you think we should call him?" Miroku asked, and amused smile on his face. He was still curious about that strange double aura, but he decided to leave it alone for now. He'd figure it out as soon as he got that kid alone.

"Ask him," Sango suggested, "He's the one who's going to have to put up with it. Might as well be something he likes."

"Hey, guy!!!" Shippo called out cheerfully. The others slumped at the loss of their entertainment. Naruto and Inuyasha paused their shouting match and stared at the fox demon.

"Uh...You talking to me??"

"No, I was talking to the tree."

"Oh."

"What do you want us to call you??" Kagome smiled gently.

".........The tree isn't answering." Everyone face palmed.

"I mean you, sweetheart," she forced a sweet smile. Inuyasha growled. She never called him 'sweetheart'. Although, to be fair she always either called her 'wench' or 'bitch'.

"I dunno. Lemme think..." The blonde sat down indean style and concetrated. _Hey, voice?_

_**What, Kit.**_

_Do YOU remember?_

_**Remember what?**_

_What happened before I woke up at the river._

_**....You don't need to worry about before, Kit. (It's best he not remember. He doesn't need remember that pain—that boy—anymore.)It's not important.**_

_Why not? Tell me!_

_**So you need a name, huh?**_

_Don't change the subject!!_

_**Okay, how about I give you a hint with your name??**_

_That's not good enough!!_

_**Deal or no deal?**_(2)

_....Ugh, fine. Deal._

_**Tell me them to call you Naru--.....Naru. Tell them to call you Naru. (Don't want to trigger his memory)**_

_Naru? Was that my name?_

_**Something like that. Oh. And Kit?**_

_Yeah?_

_**Call me Kyuubi.**_

"Hey, kid!!" Inuyasha bonked him on the head.

"Ow!! ASSHOLE!! What'd you do that for??" Naru rubbed the bump on his head and glare ruefully at his attacker. Shippo snickered. About time someone else got hit like that by Inuyasha.

"Sorry about that," Kagome glared pointedly at Inuyasha and he glared back, "He's just being rude. So!!" She smiled. "Have you thought of a name?"

"Yeah!!" He beamed and everyone was momentarily blinded by his smile. Damn. Pretty. "Call me Naru!!!"

"Naru? Cute!!" Sango giggled and Kagome followed suit. It was an adorable name. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Girly," he smirked when Naru glared at him.

"You fucking bastard!!!" As soon as the last word left his mouth Naru blanked out. He didn't hear Inuyasha's comment as he was lost in his thoughts. That word was familiar. So familiar. Where..? _Bastard....Bastard...Bastardbastardbastard...Teme?? Sa-- Sassooo—teme?? Sask--- _He was jerked from his thoughts when he was thrown behind Inuyasha. Naru looked around when he noticed all the others were standing facing the forest.

"Kid, go inside," Inuyasha ordered.

"What? What's going on??"

"Inside. NOW," he growled. Naru wasn't given the chance to reply as he was unceremoniously thrown near the huts door where Shippou had just scurried inside. What was going on?? His question when a loud groan was emitted from the forest.

_Holy---_ Naru's eyes widened as what looked like a giant bear came out of the forest. It's eyes were glowing and off purple color.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome suddenly shouted. "Left shoulder!!" Inuyasha nodded. Naru unconscienciously wandered closer and froze as the bear turned and looked dead at him. Inuyasha followed it's line of vision and swore.

"Kid!! Go to the hut NOW!!" He yelled as the bear charged. Naru just stood there.

_**Kit, MOVE!!**_ He stayed still. _**Shit! Ugh, fine.**_

Naru eyes turned red. His fingernails grew into claws and his teeth began to grow longer and sharper. Inuyasha and Shippou were struck with the strong smell of a very powerful fox demon and the double aura Miroku had sense almost dissappeared as this one over powered the other. The others watched with morbid fascination and Naru launched himself at the demon and shoved his hand right into the center of it's forehead before flipping over it's head and body and landing neatly on the ground behind it. The demon slumped to the ground. Naru (or what the other's thought was Naru) turned around and looked at the demon's dead body and grinned.

_**"Ahhh, exercise. How I've missed you,"**_ he rolled his arms and cracked his neck. He looked around at the shocked faces of this inu's odd pack with a toothy grin and chuckled. _**"Good times, huh?"**_

"What the hell," Inuyasha demanded as he marched over to him, "was that?" Naru's grin faded. His fangs and nails receded and he blinked his eyes back blue. He looked around. What was everyone looking at? He tilted his head.

"What happened??" He asked.

* * *

Far away Sesshomaru looked up from the scroll he was reading. What was that? His eyes narrowed. "Kyuubi?"

* * *

(1)I know what you're thinking. "DAMMIT SASUKE!! PICK IT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!! WE ALL KNOW YOU'RE GONNA DO IT, DAMN!! Unnecissary bullshit." lmaoooo I had to make it sound more...I dunno. Suspensful.

(2)Mom is obsessed with that show. We have the computer game.

Alrighty people. Like it, love it, hate it, torch it? Let me know!!! **_REVIEW!_**


	6. Men Look Good In Booty Shorts

Watching Bambi 2 while writing this. Cutest. Movie. Ever.

Whachu guys think of KougaxInuyasha?? Because either they're going to be together or I'm going to have an OC be with Inu. And, where I'm taking my story, there is absolutely NO way I'm going to get out of it without OCs.

Song Of The Chapter: _Shimmy Shimmy Quarter Turn_ by **hellogoodbye**

Ugh. This chapter isn't even funny. I wish I could just fast forward this bloody story and get all the introductory bullshit out of the way!! I think my writing is slowly starting to suck. Again. CRAP!!!

This is 8 pages on OpenOffice so I'd say it's a pretty good size. Last chapter was three. But, to be fair to you guys, a page is Author's Notes because I like to talk. Also, I have a story idea I want someone to wright for me. Kinda a SasuNaru= Flowers In The Attic type thing but different. So PM me if you're interested.

* * *

"What the hell was that??"

"What happened??"

"What do you mean what happened?!" Inuyasha raved. "You just took down a youkai with your fingernails!!" Well, Inuyasha could do it, too, but he was a dog demon!! This kid was...a...human...? Inuyasha sniffed. You know, now that he thought about it, the kid smelled a lot like a kitsune. Was he a hanyou?? Nah, he didn't smell like a half demon. He didn't get it. There was just no way that a human could suddenly be so demonic!! It didn't make sense. Naru groaned and began running around in circles, talking loudly in his confusion.

"I don't know!! I was just standing there shocked, because I mean a GIANT BEAR WITH PURPLES EYES WAS RUNNING AT ME!!!" Naru pulled at his hair as he ranted. "I mean, I've never been in a situation like that before—at least, I don't think I have—so I was just standing there like, HOO SHIT I'M GONNA DIE!! And then Kyuubi is all MOVE KIT, but I was too shocked and I was just like, uhhhhhh, and then he was like, FINE!! And so then—"

"Whoa, whoa, wait, who's Kyuubi?" Miroku asked, having finally gotten over his shock.

"Huh? Well, uh, he's, uh??"_ Kyuubi!!_

_**Hm?**_

_Do I tell them??_

_**Do what you want. I'm going to sleep.**_

"He's, uh, well, he's kinda a voice in my head." Naru grinned and scratched the back of his head, sweat dropping. Inuyasha stared for a moment then threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Great! The kid is psycho!"

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome scolded.

"What?! Do you think it's NORMAL to have voices in your head?!" Inuyasha asked, incredulous. He always did think she was kinda of crazy. Kagome stepped forward. She had that glint in her eyes. Oh shit. "Kagome, let's talk about this. We can work this out. C'mon, let's be rational..."

"SIT!!!"

"What exactly to you mean?" Sango asked Naru, ignoring Inuyasha grumbling as he was slammed into the ground. He eyed her for a moment. Inuyasha already thought he was crazy. Maybe he should keep it to himself. "It's okay," she encouraged, "I'm sure there's an explanation."

"Wellll," Naru still looked a little wary, but he squared his shoulders and spoke. "When I woke up at the river, after the squirrel abandoned me in my time of need and the boar attacked, I was running and jumped into a tree. It was like 50 feet up and I know that's NOT normal. So I was wondering how I did it and this voice started talking to me and was telling me to what to do and stuff.," Naru shuffled his feet nervously and waited for their reactions.

"Huh," Miroku rose a thoughtful brow, "I guess he_ is_ psycho ." Naru and the girls glared at him He rose up his arms in defense, chuckling. "Aha, just kidding. Heh." Naru sighed.

"Whatever," he crossed his arms, "can we talk about something else now?"

"Keh, the kid is right, we should be going now. Shippou!!" Inuyasha yelled and the kitsune demon came hoping out of the hut.

"Going? Going where?"

"We are on a search for the Sacred Jewel shards," Sango explained.

"Burr??"(1) Sango was about to explain before Inuyasha interrupted her.

"Give him the short version, we gotta go." Several disapproving glares were aimed at him and he scoffed. Sango turned back to Naru.

"There is a Sacred Jewel of great spiritual power said to grant the wish of anyone who has it in their possession. Kikyo," everyone sans Naru noted Inuyasha's flinch, "the priestess guarding it, was tricked and killed by Naraku, an evil and powerful hanyou." Naru's eyebrows shot up.

"Hanyou? What's that?"

"Keh, a half-breed," Inuyasha bitterly spat out, "A mutt."

"Hanyou like Inuyasha are half-demon," Kagome explained. "I'm not from here you know. I'm from the future." Naru looked at her and she laughed. "Difficult to believe, I know, but it's true. After Kikyou was killed I fell down a well and landed here, in this time period. And with a day of bad luck on my part, the jewel was shattered. The jewel shards shattered are very powerful, but Naraku wants the jewel completed. We have to get the shards before he does. He already has almost half of it and we're going east to where he's supposed to be hiding out. "(3)

"Why?" Naru asked. Kagome blinked. "I mean, I get it, you're doing it because it's your fault, but why are the rest of you guys here?"

"We all have our reasons," Miroku said, "I have two actually." He grinned lecherously at Sango. She clenched her fists, an anime-vein on her forehead.

"Come anywhere near me Monk and I will kick you so hard in the balls I will create a vagina."(2)

"If you guys are finished story time, can we go?" Inuyasha didn't wait for an answer as he began walking. The rest saddled up and followed.

* * *

Jaken ran into Sesshomaru's office. A thing that was usually followed by a painful punishment, but not today.

"Lord Sesshomaru!! Did you feel that?!" No fucking duh, Jaken. Sesshomaru did not allow the disgusted annoyance he felt to be displayed on his face. Lords have no emotions, he reminded himself.

"Get Rin ready. We will leave in ten minutes."

"Yes, my Lord." Jaken bowed and left the room in a rush. Sesshomaru stood and walked over to the window. Kyuubi. What happened to you? He knew the the other high-class demons would be stirring soon. After all, it's not every day a highly powerful demon just suddenly appeared. Especially if said demon was supposed to be dead and definitely not if that demon was once his first and only freind. He left his office to prepare.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Oh. Are we there YET?"

"No....."

"Oh, I see. So....are we there YET?"

"We ain't gonna do this, kid!" Inuyasha growled and Naru nodded solemnly.

"Feelin' ya, dawg. So....We're there right now, aren't we?"

"PUNCH IN THE FACE!!!" Inuyasha charged at Naru and, well, punched him in the face.

"Ow!! That was EXTREMELY rude!!" Naru cried and held his bleeding nose. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Then don't be so annoying!!"

"Well, what do you want me to do!? I'm bored."

"I WANT you to go jump off a cliff."

"After you!!"

"Omg, woah!!" Shippou cried, "Check out that distraction over there!!"

"What!? Where?!" Everone face palmed as Inuyashas spun around frantically. This was the leader of their group. They were doomed.

"So how far away is this place anyway?" Naru asked, absently dodging a large tree root.

"We don't know, actually," Sango answered. Naru stopped walking and stared at her, mouth agape.

"WHAT?!?! You don't KNOW?!"

"No," she said, firm. Naru almost cried.

"So we're walking towards nowhere?" He stated more then asked.

"No!!" Inuyasha defended. "We're walking east!!"

"Oh yes, very descriptive."

"You know what? I'm tired of your smart fuckin' attitude!!" Inuyahsha growled.

"Aha! You think I'm smart??" Naru grinned.

"I am a mature and powerful half-demon and will not stoop to your level."

"Um, actually, you're pretty much a teenager in youkai standards. Not even, really," Sango pointed out.

"This is a January February conversation so March your way out." Inuyasha yelled.

"Where did you HEAR that?" Kagome shouted, shocked.

"I can't believe he even said it," Naru's eyebrow flew.

"How old are you anyway?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulder.

"Ninety four?"

"WHAT?!?!" Every anime-dropped.

"Well how old did you think I was?! I was crucified for 50 years, I ain't no fifteen!!"

"Geez, touchy. ANYwaysssss, I was thinking.," Naru started and Inuyasha groaned.

"Oh no."

"Shut up!!" The inu snickered. Naru rolled his eyes. Pft, childish. "Pinche cabrones....ANYWAY!! I was wondering." the blonde tilted his head as he pondered his question in his head. "Where am I exactly? I mean, you guys know I'm not from your time period, right? So where is here?"

"You're in the Feudal Era Japan," Kagome answered.

"So......none of you guys, 'cept 'Gome, know about America?"

Stunned silence.(4)

Naru sighed, "Shocker."

* * *

Three figures scantily wrapped in fur pelts dashed through the abundance of trees. A smirked graced the leader's face. Torturing the mutt would be so much fun and Kagome would be so pleased to see him. I mean, who wouldn't? He WAS the epitome of all things sexy. He nodded. He was definitely too sexy for his pelt.

"Kouga!!" One of the two in the back called out. Kouga stopped.

"What?" He was genuinely curious. Ginta sounded so upset. What could possibly have upset him? The other of the three, Hakkaku(5), pointed a field to the left of them. There was a dark lump in the middle of the soft looking grass. What the hell was that? Kouga sniffed the air a bit. Whatever, or whoever, it was sure smelled strange. Human, but there was definitely something off about the scent.

"Come on, guys. Let's get closer," Kouga was a curious little wolf-demon, they all knew, and so they followed him. Curiosity killed the cat-demon, satisfaction brought it back. So it doesn't rhyme like it's supposed to. Whatever. Anyway, the trio crept forward cautiously.

"Uh, Kouga," Ginta warily kicked the limp body, "I think it's dead." It was a boy. A strange looking one as that. With midnight hair and pale skin. Very well toned with scars littering his body. This pup, for he looked to be barely more than a child, looked like he'd been through something very serious. Kouga furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you want us to do?" Hakkaku turned bored eyes toward his leader. Kouga sighed. This didn't concern him, and he shouldn't involve himself in this....but...

"Pick him up. We'll take him to Kagome, she'll be able to fix him up a little bit," Kouga had another thought, "But first, take off some of these clothes. It can't possibly be easy fighting weighed down by all this junk." The two nodded and began ripping and tearing at the unconscious boy's clothes. Ginta laughed, this was fun!! They were so wrapped up in unwrapping the boy that they didn't notice the raven-haired's groan, nor his blacker than black eyes blearily opening. And so they continued to strip him until the boy screamed and jumped away.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!" Now this boy normally considered himself a cool and calculated person, but it's not everyday you wake up with three nearly naked men undressing you after a talking necklace knocks you out. "GET THE FUCKING HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!" The three men just stared at me, entranced by his eyes. None of them had ever seen eyes so dark and suffocating. Beautiful. The boy, on the other hand, was nearly having a panic attack. He needed to calm down NOW. He bowed his head and closed his eyes. Deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. In.... Slowly he opened his eyes into his lap. He blinked. "WHY THE HELL AM I WEARING BOOTY SHORTS?!?!?!" His scream knocked the other three out of their trance and they stood up.

"Well, if was for your own good, you know," Ginta nodded. "Those clothes weren't much good for fighting." The addressed said nothing and stared at him. Kouga took a step forward and spoke up.

"He's right, you know. I'm Kouga," he began sniffing at boy. He, himself, was a little weird-ed out by the situation but he had a feeling the boy was worse off. The boy backed up.

"Sasuke..." the raven said a little warily. The other two started smelling him. The boy, Sasuke, took a second to gather his old persona back and cleared his voice. He forced his voice into it's usual monotone and spoke, "why are you smelling me?" The three men looked confused. Ginta tilted his head.

"....Why wouldn't we smell you?" The others looked like they agreed. Sasuke closed his eyes. He had already lost his cool too many times in the past few days and he absolutely refused to be anything less than Uchiha worthy anymore. He stood up, ignoring how unusually breezy he felt with the lack of any clothing but his shortened pants, and straightened his posture.

"Could you tell me where I am." He said it as a command, as an Uchiha should. Luckily Kouga was more lenient than the average Alpha male and let it slide.

"You're near the border of the Wolf Territory," Hakkaku answered and closed his eyes, as if napping. Sasuke grimaced. Another Shikamaru. His eyes then narrowed. Wolf Territory? The hell? Kouga seemed to sense his confusion.

"You're not from around here are you?"

"No." Kouga waited for a further explanation but none came. He swallowed his annoyance. The poor boy had no idea where he was and he was alone. And plus, if Inuyasha or Kagome ever found out he'd left an innocent pup he'd never hear the end of it.

"Where are you from?"

"Konoha." The three just blinked at him.

"Then you're definitely not from around here because I've never heard that place a day in my life!!!" Ginta shouted with cheer. Hakkaku smiled gently at him.

"Come on, human, we'll take you to the near-by human villiage." Kouga turned around and began walking. Sasuke's eyebrows closed together. Human...?

"Are you not human?" The three looked at him.

"Uh.....no?"Ginta said, unsure. Who would think they were?

"What are you?"

"Wolf-demons." Kouga through nonchalantly over his shoulder and continued walking, "now come on!!" The other three followed. Sasuke almost thought about staying but....Naruto was surely in this....different world, and he had no idea where to start looking, so he'd might as well go with them. He jumped into the trees and began running above them. Below him Kouga stopped and turned around. He forgot! The kid was human! There was no way he could keep up.

"Hey, pup, you need---" He looked around. Where did he go? He sniffed the air and looked above him. How the hell did he get up there? No human should have been able to keep up with them PERIOD, let alone from jumping through trees. "I--" He paused and after a moment shrugged. He wouldn't question it. The mutt and his amusing little pack were waiting.

* * *

Sesshomaru ran swiftly through the trees, his demon partner, beside him carrying Rin and Jaken. The area was starting to look annoyingly familiar. He had just passed by that aged priestess's hut and he knew that by the smell that his little brother and his pack had just been there. He mightn't have cared, if he didn't catch that extremely subtle scent of Kyuubi with it. What was he doing with his little brother's pathetic little pack? He was nearing the, now, the half-breed will have sensed him by now. If it were possible, Sesshomaru's permanent grimace would have deepened.

He so did not need this kind of stress in his life right now.

* * *

"Shit!" Inuyasha ripped out the Testaiga and faced the direction his sensed his brother.

"Inuyasha?"

"Sesshomaru." Everyone sprung into defensive positions. Inuyasha swore again. "Kouga to the left."

"Oh?" Kagome looked hopeful. She didn't like him like that, but what girl didn't love to be showered with compliments? Naru just stood there and smiled. He had no idea what was going on. The two newcomers burst into vision at the same time. That's when the confusion started. Eyes widened and jaws dropped and no one was sure who's voice was who's for a moment.

"Kouga!!"

"Sesshomaruuu!!"

"Mutt!!"

"Kyuubi."

"Flea-bitten wolf!!"

"Inuyasha!!"

But one voice stuck out more than the others and said a name that caused the world to stop. He wasn't even being exceptionally loud. It was almost a whisper.

"Nuh....Naruto?" Onyx eyes met cerulean time came to an end. And then Naru screamed.

"Naru!!" Kagome and Sango rushed to his side. Inuyasha looked torn. Sesshomaru sighed and sat down, making the choice easier for the hanyou. Not for his brother's sake, but he knew he wouldn't get answers anytime soon. Inuyasha stared at his brother, searching for any signs of trickery, and finding none rushed to his new friend's side. Kouga and his mini-pack just stared. Naru kept screaming and clutching his head. Sasuke took another step. Naru backed into a tree, still screaming. Sasuke was in front of him now. Naru screams ebbed away and he looked up. So many memories, whirling around in his head. He'd just lived a lifetime in five seconds and it HURT. Both had so many things to say to the other. Neither knew just how to start. So they both did the only thing they knew the other would expect.

The reached back and punched each other in the face.

* * *

(1)It's kinda an insider. It's basically a shocked or confused 'what?"

(2)Don't own that line.

(3)I haven't watched the show in forever so forgive me.

(4)Hint hint, niggas!!! Yeah, I'm pretty sure Naruto shouldn't even know about America, but, hey!! It's my story. So phraowr.  
(5)I think that's the other guy's name. I don't know fer sure.

**POINTLESSNESS BELOW!!! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO!!!**

Aha, I'm reading this Twilight parody, right?

Jake: Well, girls would want me as their man more.

Edward: How so?

Jake: 'Cuz real men don't sparkle.

Ahaha! Makes me laugh. Funny and deep at the same time!! Dude,_ ALL OF YOU NEED TO CHECK OUT_ www(dot)fictionpress(dot)com!! It's the sister to fanfiction(dot)net, but it's only for ORIGINAL stories!! Go there!! And I'm sure all you of you know about adultfanfictionnet, you perverts. And, okay, after this I SWEAR I'm gonna stop talking. Epic quote is this chapter: "Why are you smelling me?" "......Why wouldn't we smell you?" Lol. Man, I talk too damn much. I really, really do.

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**


End file.
